You Belong With Me
by Amberrrr
Summary: AH AU. Based loosely on the song "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift. Edward and Bella are best friends. Bella is in love with Edward but he doesn't seem to see that Bella is the right girl for him. Bella is determined to make him her's. Eventually ExB
1. Rosalie Hale's Baby Daddy

**A/N: So new story. AH AU. BBTS is on Hiatus. I know this is extremly short but my chaps will get longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift or her songs. I don't own anything. Which is quite sad. I do own**_ Only If You Wish It_**!****She might not agree but whatevs. She's my BFFAEAEAI. Oh yeah!**

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I answered timidly. The look in his eyes told me that whatever he was about to tell me was serious.

"I have no idea how to tell you this." He said slowly his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose like he always does when he's stressed.

"Just tell me Edward. I can handle it" I said preparing for the worst. Charlie must be sick and Carlisle sent Edward here to let me know. I could handle that Charlie is a fighter he can pull through this, I thought to myself.

"Bella, I got Rosalie pregnant." Edward said seriously. And then I fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella? Bella wake up!" I heard Edward's worried voice say as he shook me slightly. I opened my eyes suddenly, anger and jealousy filling me quickly.

"How could you Edward?!" I exclaimed.

A confused look crossed his angel like features. "Bella I sneak into your room all the time what's the big deal. I'm sorry I woke you but you looked like you were having a bad dream."

Understanding filled me. Rosalie isn't pregnant. The nightmare wasn't real.

"Oh thank God it was just a dream" I mumbled. Edward heard me but let it slide.

"So what brings you here tonight Eddy? Did Rosalie get mad at you for wearing a shirt that clashed with her dress or what?" I teased.

He gave me an annoyed look and growled. The funny thing is it wasn't because I insulted his girlfriend. Rather, because I used the nickname which he despised.

"You'll pay for that Swan" Edward said menacingly as he slid towards me. The look he gave me was one I was quite familiar with. I knew what was coming.

"Edward please don't you'll wake Charlie. You wouldn't want that now would you?" I asked praying that he wouldn't do it.

"I guess you'll just have to be quiet he said as his hands ran along my sides. Then he started tickling me.

"Edward! Stop! I give I won't do it again." I said breathlessly.

He stopped and looked into my eyes. He was obviously amused with himself.

"Promise?" He asked, holding out his pinky finger. Only Edward Cullen could make something a kindergartner did look sexy.

"I promise" I said as I wrapped my own finger around his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to find a heavy arm drooped around my waist. I glanced at the alarm clock. School started in thirty minutes. Edward's house was a 25 minute drive from mine and then another twenty minutes to get to school. There was no way he could make it there and back and not be late for school. Me being Edward's best friend I also knew that if he got another tardy he would be suspended and his parents would kill him.

I jumped out of bed and shook Edward awake.

"Get UP!" I exclaimed. "We've got to get to school. You don't have time to go home and change."

Edward finally realizing the severity of the situation glanced at the clock.

"Shit" He swore loudly. "Get me one of Charlie's shirts. It'll have to do. Rose will kill me if I'm wearing the same thing I was wearing the last time I saw her"

"Okay" I said as I rushed out of my room and into Charlie's. Good thing the Police Chief of Forks had to be at work early or he would have been extremely mad to see Edward walking out of my room.

I picked through his closet and tried to find something that would fit Edward. Charlie had a major beer gut and Edward…. Well Edward was perfect. Beautiful even. After rifling though Charlie's closet I found an old Washington Mariners tee that must have been from when he first married my mom Renee because I had never seen him that small.

"Here" I said as I tossed the shirt to Edward as I pulled a hoodie and a pair of jeans on over my PJ's.

"I hate the Mariners" I heard Edward mumble as I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth while I rifled through the drawers looking for Edward's toothbrush,

I'd like to say that this was the first time this had happened but I would be lying. Before Edward and Rosalie were together it was a regular occurrence for him to fall asleep on my bed and go to school, the next morning. The only thing he cared about was a clean mouth. No one cared that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Well until now.

I found his long since used toothbrush and shoved it into his hand while brushing. It had been a while since Edward spent the night, He still showed up at night occasionally but he always went home. Not last night though. Something major must have happened. I'll ask him on the way to school, I thought.

We finished brushing our teeth and ran downstairs. I grabbed a pack of pop tarts and opened it as I walked out the door, handing Edward one.

"Let's take my car. Your truck won't be able to get us there fast enough." Edward said as he pulled the keys out to his shiny Volvo which was parked down the street.

"Ok" I said as we ran, well he ran I stumbled, to his car.

"I see your coordination hasn't improved, Bella" Edward teased, referring to my ability to trip over any flat stable surface.

"Shut up and drive Cullen." I exclaimed grumpily. He would pay for that.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Like? Hate? Love? Either way let me know in a review. I don't know when the next update will be because I have a lot of stuff planned next week and I have to finish a whole semester of virtual school in 4 weeks so if I don't update for a while blame m mother for insisting that I try to "get ahead" and "do something productive" this summer. Whatevs**

**Review ******** you know you want to!**


	2. Baseball and Psychics

**A/N: You guys should love me because I'm only going to get 6 hours of sleep since I'm staying up writing this. I usually get 12 so you all owe me. You can repay me by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *sniffles***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I see your coordination hasn't improved, Bella" Edward teased, referring to my ability to trip over any flat stable surface._

"_Shut up and drive Cullen." I exclaimed grumpily. He would pay for that. _

I saw a billboard advertising for baseball game tickets. I had my inspiration. Edward would kill me but it would be perfect. An evil smile spread across my lips.

Edward glanced in my direction. Seeing my smirk he blanched.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" He asked tensely. Edward knew that look meant I had something nasty up my sleeve.

"Nothing. So why did you sneak in though my window last night? You haven't been over in months. What's the special occasion?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

Just then Jet's "Cold Hard Bitch" started playing from Edward's phone. Must be Rosalie I thought sullenly.

"Yeah?" Edward asked. "We're on our way." Rose said something then. "Bella, her truck wouldn't start so I picked her up." I noticed Edward pushed down harder on the gas. I glanced at the speedometer. He was going 75 in a 55 zone.

Edward was a speed demon. I can't count the number of time's Charlie had pulled him over for speeding in the 1 year he'd had his license.

"I'm puling in right now Rose calm down." Edward said as he pulled into the parking spot next to Rosalie's shiny BMW. Her twin brother Jasper was leaning against the hood. They looked like supermodels: blonde hair, blue eyes, and gorgeous.

I got out of the car just as Alice pranced over with her brother Emmett tagging along. Alice and Emmett were completely different looks wise. Alice was short and pixie like while Emmett was at least 6 foot tall and looked like a quarter back for the NFL.

"What are you wearing Edward" I heard Rose squall. Here's my chance, I thought.

"Oh didn't you know? Edward loves the Mariners. He used to watch them play with Charlie all the time. In fact he bought tickets for you and him to go see them play. Oh whoops I guess I ruined the surprise." I said guiltily.

Edward hated baseball. He complained all the time about how the games lasted forever. Now he'd have to sit through an entire baseball with Rosalie nagging him constantly. I am a genius, I though smugly.

Edward was glaring at me by now. "You were planning on taking me to a baseball game Edward? That sounds like fun." Rose said excitedly.

Alice glanced at me. We both new Rose was a serious germ freak. She carried Germex with her everywhere. She obviously didn't know what the stands at a baseball game looked like. Imagining Rosalie's face when she saw what it looked like threw me into a fit of giggles. Alice soon joined in. I guess she saw in a vision what Rose's reaction would be.

Yeah you heard me right. Alice has visions. She's a psychic. In kindergarten everyone thought she was a freak. Edward and I had accepted her and we'd been best friends since. Emmett was a year older than us but he to was a little eccentric and didn't have many friends so he became a part of our group of friends as well.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked. She had no idea about Alice's visions. She and Jasper had just mover here last year. Alice said that when she told Jasper about her visions he would accept her and then they would get married. She already had their wedding planned.

"Oh nothing" Alice and I said as we walked towards the English building. We both had Literature with Mr. Scott first period. In fact our whole morning schedule was the same. After lunch I had all of my classes with Edward.

"See you guys at lunch" I called to my group of friends as we walked away.

"So how was your night?" Alice asked me as we walked towards class.

"Like you don't already know. You could have at least called and woke us up. Edward drove like a maniac trying to get here on time." I scolded.

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied." I then noticed the dreamy look on her face. I knew that look. That was the look she got on her face when she first met Jasper.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "You told Jazz about your visions?"

Yes, I did. And I saw that he was going to ask me out tomorrow. We're going to get pizza and the catch a movie."

"That's great Ali" I said "I'm really happy for you."

I really was happy for Alice. She and Jasper were perfect for each other. I couldn't help but be a little jealous. Alice has found the love of her life. That's all I'd ever wanted and I'd never have it because I was in Love with Edward Cullen and he would never see that I'm the girl for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So people tell me what you think. I think I deserve a good review since I'm only going to get 6 hours of sleep since I decided to write this for you guys. Anywho…Don't get used to updates this frequent because most likely it won't be happening. So I'm going to be on the road for like 3 hours tomorrow and if I don't fall asleep then I'll probably right another chapter or two so be on the lookout.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. You made my day. I checked my yahoo constantly…. :) **

**I'm going to go sleep now.**

**Toodles **


	3. Stupid Volvo Owning Plan Ruiner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….:(**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That's great Ali" I said "I'm really happy for you."_

_I really was happy for Alice. She and Jasper were perfect for each other. I couldn't help but be a little jealous. Alice has found the love of her life. That's all I'd ever wanted and I'd never have it because I was in Love with Edward Cullen and he would never see that I'm the girl for him. _

"Alice, what do you see in my future?" I asked sullenly.

"Well, I see you in a wedding dress. You're going to let me plan the wedding and I am your Maid of Honor." Alice explained.

Wow I was going to fall in love someday. "So Alice," I began "Who's the groom?"

"Umm…well that's the problem. I can't see him. I know he's there but I just can't seem to picture him."

"Oh." I said disappointedly "Can you tell me who's in the audience?"

.

"I don't see Edward anywhere Bells." Alice said. "That doesn't mean that he's the groom though Bella. Things change."

"Alice, Edward has to be the groom. He would never miss his best friend's wedding." I said excitedly. I was going to marry Edward Freaking Cullen.

"Bella, don't get your hopes up. The future is always changing." Alice said as the bell rang. We took our seats as Mr. Scott began his lecture. I was already familiar with the material so I daydreamed about my wedding with Edward as my groom.

\

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of my morning classes went by slowly. I couldn't wait until lunch. It was the highlight of my day. It was the only period I had with Emmett and Jasper. They were hilarious and hardly a day went by that I didn't almost pee my pants from excessive laughter.

Alice and I grabbed our lunches and took our seats at the table. Soon the rest of the gang filed in slowly. Rose sat at the end of the table farthest away from me. We didn't see eye to eye about a lot of things. Jasper followed behind her and took a seat next to Alice. Her face brightened as he whispered something into her ear.

Edward and Emmett came in together. Edward, instead of taking his usual seat next to me, sat in Emmett's chair. Em didn't seem to mind and he sat by me instead.

I gave Edward a puzzled look but he ignored me and began talking to Jazz about some new band. Emmett sensing the tension at our table began to tell about his football practice the night before. Evidently Mike Newton wouldn't be having children any time soon.

We were all laughing and having a good time when the bell rang. By then I had forgotten about the new seating arrangements at our table.

I followed Edward out of the lunch room. Usually if I was behind him he would wait for me outside of the cafeteria doors. Today he left me to walk by myself to Mr. Banners AP Biology class. He must need to talk to Mr. Banner before class, I thought to myself.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat next to Edward at our lab table. He didn't speak to me.

"Edward," I asked exasperated "What is wrong with you?"

He glared at me "What's wrong with you Bella? I have to buy tickets to a baseball game. Not only do I have to sit through the game, which I hate by the way, but I have to sit through it with Rose. Do you understand how crabby she's going to be when she see's how filthy the stadium is?"

"Yeah actually I do Ali had a vision. She's your girlfriend Edward you're supposed to want to spend time with her."

"I do, but not at a baseball game, in her bedroom. He explained.

My heart sank. He wanted Rose like that. Why would he want someone like me. Rosalie is beautiful and I'm a plain Jane.

"You're a pig" I told him.

"Sorry Bells, I thought I was talking to Emmett there for a minute" Edward apologized.

Well that makes me feel a lot better! I thought sarcastically. He gets me confused with his best guy friend. He would never fall in love with Em and I guess he never would with me either.

Luckily the bell rang so Edward didn't get the chance to break my heart anymore. I immersed myself into Banner's lesson and didn't look at Edward the rest of the period/.

Mr. Banner finished his lecture and let us out early. I really didn't feel like going to gym and embarrassing myself even further. I'll just skip the rest of the day. Then I remembered that I rode to school with Edward. That gave me reason to be mad at him more. He spoiled my plans.

The bell rang signaling the end of 6th period. Time for gym, I thought sullenly. I started walking towards the gym when Alice skipped up and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the student parking lot.

"We're skipping the rest of the day. I'm taking you to Port Angeles. I have a plan." Alice explained.

"Will it work?" I asked. Alice's abilities really came in handy.

"Edward will be yours in no time." Alice said excitedly.

**A/N: You guys are going to get spoiled with me updating so often. Don't get used to it. I might update again later on tonight. IDK if I'll have time. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! You rock my socks…. :)**

**Review!!**


	4. The Master Plan

**A/N: This Chapter is for **_**Only If You Wish It**_** who threatened to send Ole Greg (look it up on YouTube it's hilarious) to my house if I didn't update soon! No need for threats sweetums! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… :(**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_We're skipping the rest of the day. I'm taking you to Port Angeles. I have a plan." Alice explained._

"_Will it work?" I asked. Alice's abilities really came in handy._

"_Edward will be yours in no time." Alice said excitedly._

"So what does this miracle working plan entail exactly?" I asked excitedly.

"A new wardrobe, new hair style, some makeup, and a boyfriend." Alice listed.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked and then realized the last thing Alice had listed. "WHAT? A new boyfriend?"

"Bella have you looked at yourself lately. You look like a bum. And yes a new boyfriend will be needed for my plan to work."

I glanced at my outfit. I had on an oversized hoodie and my favorite pair of jeans. I guess my clothes didn't exactly compliment my figure.

"Ok so maybe I do need a new wardrobe but I don't have enough money to pay for it. Plus who would be willing to go out with me? I don't want to use anyone."

"I already know exactly who and they will definitely be willing. Don't worry about the money I've got it covered too." I started to protest but Ali cut me off. "We'll be even as long as you promise that I can plan your wedding to Edward. Deal?" She asked.

"Ok. Who would be willing to be my make-believe boyfriend?' I asked. She better not say Mike Newton. I don't know if even Edward is worth putting up with that pig.

"Emmett." She said simply.

"What? Emmett is like a brother to me. There's no way he will agree to that."

"He will trust me. He has just as much to gain from this as you." Alice said knowingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emmett has been crushing on Rose since the first moment he laid eyes on her. He'd be more than happy to help get Edward and Rose broken up."

"Well looks like you've thought of everything. So where's our first stop?" I asked

"The mall" Alice replied.

I groaned. Who knows what types of torture Alice was going to put me through.

"No complaining. If this plan is going to work then you're going to have to trust me and do as I say."

"Alright Alice. Time to play Bella Barbie"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice didn't do that bad. She didn't get any clothes that were to outrageous. I have some new skinny jeans, a pair of converse, several tunic like shirts, a couple tee's, and a beautiful blue lace dress insisted on buying.

"I don't know what you're going to need it for but I just know that you will" Alice explained as she placed it on the checkout counter. One good thing about shopping with Alice is you never have to try things on.

Tonight I was going on my first date with Emmett. Emmett had agreed to our plan and was extremely excited about it. Alice had a vision about where Edward and Rose would be tonight. Emmett and I were going to the same restaurant. What a coincidence!

Alice had straightened my hair applied my make up and chose my outfit. I had to admit that I looked pretty good. The Blue tunic shirt really looked good against my pale complexion.

"Bella," Alice coached "You have to be confident. Don't let him intimidate you. Have a great time with Emmett and make sure Edward knows it. If he asks you to join them then snuggle up lose to Em and put your head on his shoulder. You have to make Edward jealous that Emmett is getting all of your attention."

"I don't have to kiss him do I?" I asked while making a disgusted face.

"I already told Emmett this and he said to leave it up to you. It would really make Edward jealous if he saw you. You don't actually have to kiss Emmett you just have to make Edward think you are."

"How?" I asked

"I don't know you'll think of something. I already see how the night is going to go. Edward will be seeing green by the end of the night."

"Who do you see waiting for me at the altar?" I asked. That would prove if this was going to work.

Alice got a look of intense concentration on her face.

"I still can't see anyone." Alice admitted weakly.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened. Maybe it's because you haven't made some type of decision yet. Or maybe you and Edward actually have to be dating for it to work I'm not sure." Alice explained.

The doorbell rang.

"Your date is here. Bella you look great. Go sweep Edward off of his feet."

"I love you Alice. Thanks for everything. I'll call you and let you know what happens." I said as I enveloped her into a hug.

"No need I'll be watching" Alice said as she pranced out of my room.

**A/N: I updated twice today. Yay me!! You can show me how much you appreciate it in a review. :D**


	5. Does this Salad Make My Butt Look Big?

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been uber busy! Idk when the next update will be maybe Late Saturday or Sunday night. I have to get caught up on virtual school. Anyways, here's Emmett and Bella's "date". This chapter was really hard for me to write, maybe because I'm sick. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I love you Alice. Thanks for everything. I'll call you and let you know what happens." I said as I enveloped her into a hug._

"_No need I'll be watching" Alice said as she pranced out of my room._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in Emmett's jeep outside of the small diner located in Fork's. This wasn't exactly the type of place I imagined Edward taking Rosalie on a date. It was a little to low class for Rosalie who only seemed to eat at 5 star restaurants.

"Bells, are you going in?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous. What if Edward thinks I look stupid?" I asked self-consciously.

"Bella you most definitely do not look stupid. If Edward doesn't see that then he is an idiot."

"Thanks Em. Let's do this thing" I said as I opened the door to his jeep.

We got to the door and Emmett held his hand out for me to hold. I know it was just for show but it made me feel a lot better.

We walked into the diner and I immediately saw Edwards mop of bronze colored hair. He was sitting next to Rose and the waitress had just brought them their drinks.

Edward looked up and saw Emmett's huge form. He waved us over as Rosalie glanced at us over her menu.

I guess he saw my hand clasped in Emmett's because a strange look crossed his face. "So do you guys want to sit with us?" Edward asked as Rosalie glared at him.

"Umm…sure that sounds great" Emmett said as he and I slid into the booth. The waitress came and our drink orders.

"So umm….what are you guys doing here?" Edward asked. Obviously he was hinting at why Emmett and I were holding hands.

"Well," Emmett began "You see Bella and I are seeing each other. We were planning on telling you guys later on when things were more official."

The look of shock on Edward's soon changed into something more. Jealousy? No it couldn't be….

The waitress came and took our orders. "So how long have you guys been seeing each other?" Edward asked.

"Around a month I'd say. Right Emmett?" I answered.

"Sounds about right" Emmett concluded. The look on Edwards face was shock while Rosalie feigned indifference but I could see that she was actually a little jealous. Of me. Who would have ever thought? Rosalie effing Hale was jealous of me.

The waitress brought out our order. Alice was going to kill me. The hamburger I ordered had to be bigger than my head even though I got the junior. Emmett and Edward had the regular sized one and it was huge. It would have taken me days to eat it.

There was no way I could look like a lady while eating a burger bigger than my head. I should have followed Rosalie's strategy and ordered a salad.

"Wow Rose you're butt is going to get huge if you eat that big of a salad." Edward joked. Emmett and I laughed while Rosalie glared at him. She obviously hadn't caught on to his sarcasm.

The night continued to go down hill from there. I got a huge mustard stain on my new shirt. Rosalie glared at me the entire night and Edward… well he acted completely normal. The initial look of jealousy, that crossed his face when he found about Emmett and I, was no where to be found.

Even when I snuggled up really close to Emmett and laid my head on his shoulder, Edward showed no sign of jealousy.

Obviously Alice was loosing her touch because Edward definitely wasn't seeing green like she had predicted.

After we had all said goodbye and headed to our separate cars I pulled out my cell phone. I had a lot of questions for Alice. Emmett helped me into his tall jeep as I waited for Alice to answer her phone.

"Hi Bella" Alice said.

"Alice I thought you said Edward was going to be seeing green by the end pf the night. Are you loosing your gift because Edward didn't seem the least bit fazed by my new boyfriend?" I asked.

"The night is still young, Bella." Alice answered simply.

"What the hell-" but before I could finish she hung up on me.

"If I didn't love your sister so much I would totally kill her" I told Emmet.

He just laughed as he pulled into my driveway. "Se can be annoying sometimes" Emmett said as he helped me out of the jeep and walked me to the door.

"See you tomorrow Bells." Emmett said as he walked back to his jeep.

"Yeah see you" I called to him as went inside. I heard the TV going in the living room

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah Dad it's me." I said as I went into the living room. "Who was that outside?" Charlie asked.

"Alice and I went shopping in Port Angeles after school so Emmett gave me a ride home." I answered.

"So Bella, I feel like I haven't talked to you in a really long time. What's been going on with you? Any new boys?" Charlie asked.

So I filled Charlie in on what had been going on clearly avoiding his last question. I really didn't want to explain how Emmett and I weren't really dating and it was all just a plan to make Edward jealous. For some reason I didn't feel like he would approve.

"Well dad, all of that shopping has worn me out. I think I'll turn in early" I announced. I had endured all of the awkward conversation I could.

"Okay goodnight Bella"

"G'night dad." I answered.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room. I tried to stifle my scream as I turned on my light and saw Edward sitting on my bed. I wasn't successful though and I ended up letting out a short squeal.

"You alright Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs

"Yeah dad I just stubbed my toe." I called. Edward sat there chuckling the entire time.

I closed my door and whispered "What are you doing here?"

**A/N: I know a bit of a cliffie there but you'll get over it. This chapter was extremely hard for me to write. I know Charlie was a bit OOC but….whatever. Anyways, review even if you hate it. I don't mind constructive criticism. In fact I enjoy it.**

**So REVIEW!! You know ya wanna….. :D**


	6. Why Must My Motives be Questioned?

**A/N: Thanks to all who review. It makes my day 3 Please read the A/N at the bottom. I know it's long but I would really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything…. *evil laughter* (I know you're about to die laughing **_**Only If You Wish It)**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I walked up the stairs and entered my room. I tried to stifle my scream as I turned on my light and saw Edward sitting on my bed. I wasn't successful though and I ended up letting out a short squeal. _

"_You alright Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs_

"_Yeah dad I just stubbed my toe." I called. Edward sat there chuckling the entire time. _

_I closed my door and whispered "What are you doing here?"_

"Why can't I come see my best friend without having my motives questioned?" Edward whispered as he patted the space next to him on the bed.

"Edward you haven't snuck into my room in months and all of a sudden you show up two nights in a row with no explanation. Something's going on and I want to know what it is," I told him seriously. He wasn't going to get out of answering my question again.

"Honestly, Rose doesn't like that we're so close. I've tried explaining to her that we're just friends but she won't listen"

Why don't you take a rusty knife and thrust it into my heart Edward, I thought sarcastically.

He continued "I miss you and we barely get to spend time together at school now. I'm busy with Rose and I feel like the only time I get you all to myself is at night" He finished.

It's amazing how this guy can break my heart one minute and then make me melt with the next words out of his mouth.

"Well it's Friday. No school tomorrow so you can have me as long as you want." (**A/N: I don't remember if I mentioned what day it was. If I did just roll with this., it's Friday.) **I said as I laid down on my bed and snuggled up to his side. That was normal for us. It was my favorite part of him sneaking into my room. I got to snuggle with him.

"I don't think Emmett would like that." Edward said. There was a tinge of something hidden in his voice.

"Emmett," I emphasized "Understands our relationship." I didn't want to say friendship because I didn't think of Edward as a friend.

"You honestly think that he would approve of me spending the night here?" Edward asked.

"If he didn't want me to hang out with you anymore I would break up with him. I would never let a guy come between me and you." I hinted. He should have broken up with Rosalie if he actually did care about me as much as he said he did. It's not like he was in love with her. I knew for a fact that he didn't really even like her.

"You would break up with Emmett for me?" He asked.

"Yes, no guy will ever come between us." I answered seriously.

"Break up with him." Edward said seriously.

"What? Why? He's not keeping us apart. Rosalie is." I whisper yelled. Did Edward actually want me to break up with Emmett? Could this mean that Alice's plan was working already? Did Edward want me as more that a friend?

"Bella, he's no good for you. He's my best friend besides you. I know him better than anyone. He'll end up hurting you. He'll leave you after he gets in your pants. He's done it before and he'll do it again."

I didn't even know where to begin. I knew of Emmett's promiscuous ways. He had done it before but I knew for a fact he wouldn't do it to me. I was not a whore like Jessica Stanley.

"He won't do that to me." I stated simply.

"You can't know that for sure Bella. If he hurts you I swear I'll kill him." Edward explained.

"I know for a fact that Emmett won't do that to me. He'd never get the chance. I'm not a whore like Mallory and Stanley" I said stubbornly. 'I have no idea why this is making me so angry' I thought to myself 'Emmett and I aren't really even dating'.

"Look Bella, you jus said that you wouldn't let a guy come between us and look Emmett is already causing us to argue. Break up with him, for me, please." He implored.

"If I break up with Emmett because of him becoming between us then you have to break up with Rosalie. She's been causing way bigger problems than this." I said calmly even though I was fuming inside.

A pained look flew across his face. "I can't Bella." He said slowly.

"Why not Edward? You don't care about her. I know you don't. Explain to me why you can't break up with her. If you give me one good reason then I'll break up with Emmett." I said. My anger was slowly beginning to show. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

He looked at me. He had a look on his face I knew well. The look that says please don't make me do this. He used to give it to me a lot when we played truth or dare as kids.

"I just can't Bella. Can you please just understand? Please?" He begged.

"No I can't understand. It doesn't make sense Edward just tell me. I can handle it." I got a weird sense of De Ja Vu as I said these words. No it couldn't be…

"Alright. Just know that this wasn't my choice. If I could have done something to prevent it I would have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Eh, I know. You people are going to hate me. Yet another cliff hanger. I'd just like to say that when I started this story I had no idea what I was going to do. I was just sort of flying by the seat of my pants. Chapter by chapter I was writing with no plan in mind other than getting Edward and Bella together. Well in this chapter everything sort of came together for me and I now no where I'm headed with this story. **

**I really don't now what you guys are going to think about the next chapter. In the summary it says that this story is based loosely on "You Belong with me". Know that it is VERY loosely now that I figured out what I'm going to do. I think I need to talk to **_**Only If You Wish It **_**and see if she thinks about where I'm going with things.**

**I don't want this story to be corny and I'm just afraid that it might be if I follow what my gut is telling me….**

**Eh, sorry about the longness of the A/N….**

**Anywho, Review. (hey that rhymes …) **

**:) **


	7. I Have a Proposition for You

**A/N: So…I had a whole bunch of reviews saying PLEASE don't make Rosalie pregnant with Edward's baby!! Don't worry that was never my intention. I did plan on making you all flip out and think that she was. But I did have another plan in mind. I talked to **_**Only if You Wish It **_**like 8 times today. I changed where I was heading in this story after talking to her. So I had to change the last sentence from chapter 6. So don't review saying it's different. I'm quite aware.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_No I can't understand. It doesn't make sense Edward just tell me. I can handle it." I got a weird sense of De Ja Vu as I said these words. No it couldn't be…_

"_Alright, I'll tell you. Just know that if I thought that there was any other way then I wouldn't have agreed." He said._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just tell me already Edward. You're about to give me a heart attack." I said. 'please don't let her be pregnant….' I thought.

"Rose is knocked up Bella." He said softly. My heart stopped beating. How could he? My mind was racing. Then, just like in my dream, I fainted.

……..

"Bella!?!" Edward whispered as he shook me back into consciousness. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"I thought you said you could handle it." He said seriously.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you were going to be Rosalie's Baby daddy." I said snidely. How could he do this to me?

All of a sudden Edward started laughing. He was trying to be quiet but I could tell he was having trouble keeping it down. 'Wait, why is he laughing about this? It's definitely not funny.' I thought.

"Why are you laughing?!?!" I asked angrily.

"I…..just ….cant…believe that… you actually….think that…." Then he started laughing uncontrollably. I shoved him as hard as I could. He landed on the floor making quite a loud bang.

"Fall down again Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah dad, but don't worry I'm alright!" I yelled back at him sarcastically.

That just made Edward laugh harder. I kicked him as hard as I could.

"What was that for?" he asked seriously. The laughter immediately stopped after I kicked him.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked again.

"Because you actually think that I'm the father and because you said 'Rosalie's Baby daddy' hilarious by the way." He complimented.

"Wait, what your not the father?" I asked.

"Hell no, I would never father a child with that demon. I'm not that stupid." He said.

"Then why are you still with her? Did she cheat on you?" I asked.

"No. Just listen I'll explain everything. You might want to get comfy. This is quite a long story."

"No stalling. Get on with it." I didn't want this dragged out any longer than it had to be. What had Edward agreed to? I thought.

"Well we didn't start dating until after Rosalie got pregnant." He began.

"Hold on," I interrupted "Who is the father?" I asked.

"Bella, I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this. It's Emmett. I'm so sorry. I tried to get you to break up with him." He said.

I tried to act shocked and hurt. I definitely succeeded on shocked but hurt…not so much.

"Wow, does he know?" I asked.

"No, that's where I come in. After Rose found out she was pregnant she immediately knew who the father was."

I interrupted him again. "Wait they never dated."

"I know that. They had a one night stand. She knows that he doesn't really care about her so she doesn't want him to feel obligated to act like a father to the baby. Plus, you know how much Rose's parents hate Emmett. They would never accept him and they would hate Rose for bringing him into their family. Well this is where I actually come in."

"What do you have to do with any of this?" I asked. I couldn't figure this out.

"Well, Rose's dad is the admissions curator **(A/N: I have no idea what to call this. Anyways Rose's dad is the person who sends acceptance letters for Julliard)** for Julliard. You also know how much Rose's parents love me. Well she made me a proposition. She doesn't want to get rid of the baby. She wants to keep it. She can't just not tell her parents who the father is either."

"So? What's that got to do with you?" I asked. He still wasn't making any sense.

"I'm getting to it. Quit interrupting. Any ways, it's always been my dream to go to Julliard. Millions of tapes are sent in every year though so there's a big chance that I might not get in."

"Of course you will Edward you're amazing" I told him. His piano playing was amazing. Better that Mozart if you ask me but I'm biased.

"Quit interrupting! So Rose told me that she would ensure that I got into Julliard if I did one little thing for her."

"What?" I asked excitedly. He was going to get into Julliard. I was ecstatic for him.

"I have to pretend that, as you put it, I am her baby daddy." He said simply.

**A/N: So sorry about this all being explanation. I hope you all don't mind that Rose is preggers. It's not Edward's though so be HAPPY :)**

**Anyways…I am going to go get started on the next chapter. It will probably be put up tomorrow. Not sure though. I am going to Kentucky Thursday so if I don't post again for a few days it's because I am on vacation. I plan on writing during the 12+ hour ride there. I'll try to post but I'm not sure if there will be an internet connection where I'm staying…we shall see.**

**Anyways review!! (The more reviews I get the more likely it is I will post before I leave for Kentucky…)**

:-)


	8. That Pixie is Going to Get it

**A/N: So sorry about the extremely long wait in between updates!! I bet **_**Only if you wish it **_**is freaking out right now. She's been bugging me to update a lot here recently but I've been SO busy…School started and I do have a life soooo….Forgive me??**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except…umm…come to think of it I don't think I own anything at all…poor me…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Quit interrupting! So Rose told me that she would ensure that I got into Julliard if I did one little thing for her."_

"_What?" I asked excitedly. He was going to get into Julliard. I was ecstatic for him._

"_I have to pretend that, as you put it, I am her baby daddy." He said simply._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat there quietly. I was completely shocked. Edward sat there patiently waiting for me to gain the ability to speak again. 'The whole situation sounded pretty good. Except for the fact that Edward was going to have to raise a kid with Rosalie!" I thought.

"You do realize that everyone is going to think that you are the actual father" I said.

"Yeah I know that Bella. I'm not stupid. It's part of the deal. It's worth it if I get to go to Julliard." He explained.

"Rose is going to expect that you act like an actual father to the baby. Not just someone that drops in once a year to give the kid a birthday present. She's going to want you to be an actual father to the baby." I said to him. He just didn't seem to understand what he was getting himself into.

"I know Bella. I don't think you understand how important Julliard is to me. It's everything to me" He said.

"It's worth more to you than having an actual family with someone that you actually love?" I asked. He wasn't seeing the big picture.

"Well, I don't know. Julliard is everything to me. It's what I've wanted." Edward said.

"What comes after Julliard? Rose will want you to be home with her baby. What about Europe? You won't be able to travel like you've always wanted. You'll have to stay home with your wife" I said with spite "and baby."

"I hadn't thought about that…." Edward trailed off.

"It sounds like you haven't thought about much." I said. He was so STUPID! He just dint see to get it. Right now the only thing he wants is to go to Julliard but what about later on.

"In fourth grade all you wanted was a puppy. You got over that quickly. What if Julliard is like the puppy. You get it and then you find out your allergic to it. Then you're stuck with the downside of getting the puppy, you have to clean up poop."

Edward gave me a puzzled look. "Bella as odd as that analogy was I do believe that you may have a point…" he trailed off.

_Whew, _I thought, _I may have just avoided dying from heartbreak._

"I think I need to talk to Rose" said Edward.

"Yes you definitely need to talk to Rose. You have to convince her to tell Emmett about the baby."

"Bells, you sure are taking this pretty well. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

Oh yeah I just found out that my "boyfriend" knocked up a girl. I guess I am supposed to be upset. "Umm…I will be. All I need is my two best friends Ben and Jerry."

"I thought I was your best friend" Edward said with puppy dog eyes.

"HA HA HA!" I said sarcastically. "You're a riot. Now get out of here so I can call Alice."

"You can't talk to Alice about all of this." Edward said.

"Edward, don't you think that the psychic already knows about this?"

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget about that."

"I don't know how…Now go talk to Rose already. I need comfort food."

"Bye Bells" Edward said as he got off of my bed and walked towards the window. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he climbed out of my window.

I walked towards the window. I watched him shimmy down the tree right outside of my window. "Bye Edward" I whispered. If he heard me he didn't acknowledge it he was already out of the tree and jogging towards his car. "I love you." I whispered again.

I shut my window and grabbed my phone. That evil little pixie was going to get it. She didn't even have the decency to warn me…

**A/N: So for some reason this chapter seems different from the others. Like I wrote it different or something…I don't know. Its been a really long time since I wrote in this so give me a little while to get back in the swing of things. I realize that the chapter is pretty short but I thought that short was better than nothing. I'm really busy now a days. I usually have a project to do every weekend and when I don't I like hanging out with friends soo…..review my darlings :)**


	9. The Greatest Men of All Time

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter. I got like 8 reviews for just the last chapter I think… That's a new personal record for me. So yeah I thought I would write another chapter to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…*sniffles***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shut my window and grabbed my phone. That evil little pixie was going to get it. She didn't even have the decency to warn me…

I started to dial Alice's number but before I pushed the call button Charlie yelled up to me from downstairs

"Alice is here, Bells!" Charlie is still up? I thought. I glanced over at the clock. It was only nine forty-five. I had only been home for thirty minutes. That didn't seem possible. I had narrowly avoided what could have been the worst thing that had ever happened to me and I blacked out in all of about thirty minutes…

"I'm on my way up Bella." Alice called. I grabbed my pillow. She was going to get a nice big whop in the face from me. I stood next to the door and waited for her to open it.

Finally she did and I hit her as hard as I could, right in the face, with my pillow. She didn't really seem shocked or angry.

"You saw it coming didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I deserved it. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been missing a lot of things lately. Do you think my abilities are wearing off?" she asked. I can't believe I didn't notice the sorrowful look on her face before now. She was so upset and then I hit her with a pillow.

I grabbed her and hugged her as hard as I could. "It's not your fault Alice. No I don't think that you're losing your ability. You might just be distracted or something. I don't know Ali. I'm sorry I hit you with a pillow…Do I need to go get Ben and Jerry?" I asked her.

"I think that might be a good idea. Bring Napoleon Dynamite too. I'm in need of a good laugh right now. Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm going to be an aunt and I might not be able to spoil it like a real aunt would. Emmett's going to be a dad and he might never find out because Rose doesn't think Emmett is ready. Edward might be ruining his life by agreeing to be a father to this baby. And you might just lose the love of your life. Why did things have to get so complicated?"

"I don't know Alice. Maybe everything will all work out…" I trailed off as I walked out into the hall. I don't even know if Ben, Jerry and Napoleon could fix this mess….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two cartons of Ben and Jerry's ice cream later, Alice's mood had brightened considerably. She was planning another shopping trip for us tomorrow and I agreed to go. If that doesn't tell you how much I wanted to make her feel better then I don't know what will.

It was two on the morning and we were all sticky from the ice cream that had melted around twelve. We had already watched Napoleon Dynamite twice and we were arguing over whether or not to start it again. I wanted to but Alice wanted to play Bella Barbie. I honestly didn't want to watch Napoleon again but anything was better that Bella Barbie. Especially when its two in the morning and your about to fall in to a sugar coma.

I finally convinced her to play Bella Barbie in the morning. Well I don't know if convinced is the right word. More like begged until she relented.

"I'm really tired Alice can we please go to bed?" I begged again.

"Fine Bella. But I call the bed." She said. I had a twin size bed and there just wasn't room for the both of us.

"Ok I'll get the sleeping bag." I opened the closet doors and began trying to look through the clutter for the bright orange sleeping bag.

"Bells?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"Thanks for being such a good friend. I know you've got it just as bad as, or maybe worse, than I do. I'm sorry that Edward is so stupid."

I chuckled "Thanks Alice." I said as I pulled the sleeping bag from the closet. I turned around and there she was arms wide open pulling me into a hug.

"Ugh Alice we're all sticky!" I said to lighten the mood.

"Don't ruin it Bella! We were having a female bonding moment." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Don't get used to me updating often. It's the weekend and I didn't go anywhere so I had the time to write a chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed once again. I got 8 reviews for chapter 8 lets see if we can get 10 reviews for chapter 9?**

**Can you do that for me? **

**Review my sweets :) **


	10. The Morning After pt 1

**A/N: Well I got ten reviews :) yay!! My creative juices are flowing tonight so I thought I would write a chappie…Also I am tired of writing Disclaimers sooo…..**

**Disclaimer For Entire Story: I Don't own Twilight, The Song You Belong With Me, or anything else, I own NOTHING…got it??**

The next morning, when I woke up Alice was gone. I got up off the floor and was about to go downstairs when my phone rang.

I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bells," said Alice.

"Where are you?" I questioned. Something must be up if she left when we were supposed to play Bella and go shopping. Those were her two favorite things, besides making out with Jasper.

"You need to get up and get a shower. Edward's going to be there in half an hour. You need to be dressed because you're going to want to leave after he tells what he's coming over to tell you." Alice replied.

"Okay Alice, but what is going on?" I asked.

"You'll find out when Edward get's there. Just get dressed." She said before hanging up.

I put down my phone and grabbed some clothes to change into. I walked into the bath room and started to undress. After that horrible night sleep on the floor and the stress of yesterday, a hot shower sounded perfect.

Twenty-five minutes later I was dressed and waiting downstairs for Edward. I paced along the kitchen floor. I had poured myself a bowl of cereal but it was left untouched. I just couldn't eat. "If things don't get better I'm going to get an ulcer from all this stress" I thought to myself".

I heard footsteps upstairs. Any normal person would be scared but me? No I rushed upstairs. Sure enough Edward was standing in the middle of my room, surveying the cartons of Ben and Jerry ice cream littering my floor.

"Wild night Bella?" he asked mocking seriousness.

"Oh yes!" I answered. "What's up?"

"Alice had a vision didn't she?" he asked. "She told you I was coming?"

"Yeah she told me you were coming but not why you were coming…" I trailed off.

"I talked to Rose last night…"

"…and?" I asked.

"Well she's not going to tell Emmett. She made a pretty convincing argument, and well, I'm still going to pretend to be her 'baby daddy'. She gets what she wants and I get into Julliard. Everyone wins." He said quickly.

I was speechless. How could he not understand what he was getting him self into. I knew right then that I only had one option if I was ever going to have a chance with Edward. I knew that I had to take it no matter how bad I didn't want to.

"Do whatever you need to do Edward and I'll do the same" I said as I walked quickly out of my room, making sure to grab my phone and the keys to my truck. Alice was right about me wanting to leave quickly after Edward broke the news.

I got into my truck and backed out of the driveway quickly. I started driving towards the richer side of town. I played different conversations in my head. Different ways that I could say what needed to be said. I knew that no matter what I could think up, it probably wouldn't be anywhere close to what would really happen.

I finally made it to my destination. I stepped out of my truck and slowly walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell and soon the door opened.

"Bella?" she questioned.

"Hello." I said quietly. This was going to be the longest conversation I had ever had with Rosalie Hale, and certainly the most personal.

**A/N: Hehe…a bit of a cliffy there but I couldn't help it. Luckily for you guys I'm in a good mood so I'm going to write another chapter. So, you won't have to wait a month for an update. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Hopefully you all don't hate me… :) **

**Review My Sweets **

**\/**


	11. The Morning After pt 2

**A/N: So…on with the story… :) **

"_Hello." I said quietly. This was going to be the longest conversation I had ever had with Rosalie Hale, and certainly the most personal._

"What are you doing here?" She asked shocked. I had only been to Rose's house twice, and certainly never alone.

"Umm…I need to talk to you." I said nervously.

"Okay, come in. Do you want something to drink?" She asked. She was being extremely nice to me for some reason.

"Uh, no thanks" I replied.

"Well, I do so let's go to the kitchen and we can talk." She led the way into the kitchen and pointed out a stool for me to sit on. I sat down quickly but then I had no idea what to say.

"Uh, actually a glass of water would be nice." I said tentatively.

"Sure" she said as she poured two glasses and sat down across from me.

"What's up Bella? You seem off today." She said quietly. I just couldn't understand why she was being so nice to me.

"Yeah a little bit. Rosalie, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I'm going to trust that what I say to you today will stay between us. Okay?"

"Yeah sure Bella, What's going on?"

"Whew, I'm in love with Edward and you're ruining my life by asking him to act like he is the father of your baby." I said quickly.

She looked stunned. So I decided to continue.

"Emmett and I were never really dating. It was all a big plan that Alice cooked up to get Edward and I together. I don't know that Edward and I will ever be together but if you ask him to be the father of your child then I know that any shot I have with him will be gone. I know that you and I aren't close Rose, but I'm begging you to call this whole thing off and just tell Em that you're pregnant." I finished and waited for her to say something.

She sat there for a few more minutes and then she said "You and Emmett aren't together?"

"No, Emmett and I are just friends. The only reason he went along with the plan is so you and Edward would break up and then he might have a shot with you. He loves you Rose, and I'm sure that he'll love your baby too. You just have to tell him" I explained.

"I'm sorry that I got in the way of Edward and you. I'll tell him that he doesn't have to go through with this. I can't tell Emmett about the baby though. He thinks he loves me but he isn't capable of knowing what that is. He just isn't ready for a commitment, and nothing says commitment like a baby. I don't know what I'll tell my parents but I'll come up with something. Thanks for coming Bella, I really needed someone to shock me back into reality, I already messed up my life big time. No need for me to screw up to other people's in the process. I really need some time alone Bella."

"Thank you Rose." I said. The look on her face was sad mixed with a bit of remorse. I put my glass in the sink and walked back outside to my truck. I drove back home and when I got there Edward's car was still there.

I took a few minutes to compose myself and then I walked into my house. Only then did I wonder how Edward would react to my news…

**A/N: Another small cliffy. I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter. I have the next chapter written. All I have to do is post it soo...if I get 8 reviews before saturday then you'll get the next chapter whenever the 8th review is sent. If i don't get 8 reviews then you'll get the chapter next saturday. I know you guys can get me 8 reviews because you've done it before...**

**So Review**

**\\//**

V


	12. If Looks Could Kill

**A/N: I'm in a bad mood because I'm watching football and my team is loosing soo…if this chapter is angsty then you know why. I have nothing else to say… on with the story…**

_I took a few minutes to compose myself and then I walked into my house. Only then did I wonder how Edward would react to my news…_

I walked into my house and sat my keys down on the kitchen table. Edward was sitting on the couch watching television. I sat down next to him and waited for him to acknowledge my presence.

"Rose called." He said simply.

"Uhuh" I said.

"I can't help but think that you had something to do with her sudden change in heart. Where did you just go?"

"I went to see Rose."

"Why Bella? What difference does it make to you what I do with my life? If I want to act like I'm the father of Rose's baby and go to Julliard then that is my business. What's it to you." he asked.

I was flabbergasted. I was trying to help. I just kept him from ruining his life and he is angry with me.

"I care about you Edward. I couldn't just stand by and let you ruin your life. I don't understand why you're angry with me."

"It wasn't your place to interfere with my life." He stated.

I hated the tone he was using with me. He was one of those people who could never raise their voice but they might as well be shouting because you could fell the wrath in their voice. Pair that with the cold expression on his face and he could kill you with a single look.

I had only heard him use this tone one other time, and it certainly wasn't at me.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way now Edward but, one day you'll thank me." I said through tears.

"I doubt it." He said. He got up and slipped on his jacket. "I'll see you around Isabella."

Then he walked out of the room and soon I heard the door shut behind him. He didn't even slam the door. It was like he was saying that I wasn't even worth getting angry over.

I have no idea how long I lay there on the floor, don't ask me how I ended up there, but it must have been a long time because it was beginning to turn dark when the door opened and Alice stepped into the loving room.

She didn't say anything but she helped me get off the floor and get upstairs.

"Charlie will be home soon. You shouldn't worry him." She said to me as she threw a set of pajamas at me and pushed me into the bath room. "Get a shower and wash your face and I promise you'll feel better."

I got a shower and for once Alice broke a promise to me. I didn't feel the least bit better. I might have actually felt worse.

"Why?" I asked her when I got out of the shower, except she didn't answer because she wasn't there. Someone else was though, the only person who could comfort me in a way that only Edward could.

"Jake!" I yelled as I ran to him. Momentarily Edward was forgotten, but only for a second. I rarely got to see Jake since he didn't go to Forks High. I was very glad to see him.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked.

"Alice called and told me what happened and said that you might want to see me." He explained.

"I always want to see you Jake. Not just when bad things happen." I said referring to the last time I had seen him which was at Harry Clearwater's funeral.

"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters. Now, pull out some board games and pop in The Lion King because I'm here to cheer you up." He said simply and surprisingly, I felt a little better. Maybe Alice hadn't broken her promise afterwards…

**A/N: I hope you people don't hate me...I promise you Jake and Bella's relationship is strictly platonic. I'm team Edward all the way but I love Jacob. In fact, Jake will probably have a girlfriend in this story and it will not be Bella, or Renesmee (I'm not sure if I spelled that right and I'm too lazy to look it up). **

**REVIEW**

**\\\///**

**\\//**

**\/**


	13. The Apology

**A/N: I am determined to finish this story this summer before school starts. I never finish anything and so I WILL finish this. If anyone is still reading this then, THANK YOU for sticking with me though this long journey. **

**In case you don't remember what's happening here's a quick recap.**

**-Alice comes up with a plan to get Edward and Bella together. **

**-Bella tries to make Edward jealous by pretending to date Emmett. **

**-Edward reveals that Rosalie is pregnant with Emmett's baby.**

**-Bella tries to convince Edward that pretending to be Rosalie's "baby daddy" just to get into Julliard is a very bad idea.**

**-Edward doesn't listen so Bella goes to Rose and reveals that she is in love with Edward. **

**-Rose decides to call off the whole thing and apologizes to Bella for being selfish.**

**-Edward finds out that Bella interfered with his life and gets angry.**

**-Jake shows up to comfort Bella.**

_"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked._

_"Alice called and told me what happened and said that you might want to see me." He explained._

_"I always want to see you Jake. Not just when bad things happen." I said referring to the last time I had seen him which was at Harry Clearwater's funeral._

_"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters. Now, pull out some board games and pop in The Lion King because I'm here to cheer you up." He said simply and surprisingly, I felt a little better. Maybe Alice hadn't broken her promise afterwards…_

After we watched the Lion King Jake got up and turned off the T.V. "So Bells," he said "Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked.

"I just don't understand why he's so mad at me!" I sobbed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jake said sarcastically. "I don't get it either. I'm sure that with time he'll realize that what you did was best for everyone involved. He'll come around Bella. He's just angry that you meddled in his business. I'm sure that after he sleeps on it he'll call and apologize for being such a jackass."

"When did you get so wise Jacob?" I asked jokingly.

"I've always been wise. You just didn't realize the extent of my wiseness." He said.

"If you're so wise then I'm sure that you realize that wiseness isn't a word.

"Of course I know that. I was just testing you." He said with a grin.

"I've missed this Jake." I said sincerely.

"Me too Bells. We'll have to hang out more often."

"So what now?" I asked.

"How about we play some monopoly?" He offered.

"Okay I'll run upstairs and go get it."

"I don't think running is such a good idea Bella. You might want to take it slow…"

"Alright wise-ass…" I joked.

I got off the couch and headed to my room. I opened the door and turned on the light and just like last night there he was. Sitting on my bed waiting to surprise me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You know I have a door."

"Bella I'm sorry, I overreacted." Edward said.

"I know you overreacted. What I don't understand is why. Why were you so angry? You said yourself that maybe pretending to be the father of Rose's baby wasn't the best idea. Then when I get you out of it, you go ballistic on me. Why?"

"I'm just tired of everyone taking care of things for me. When I get a speeding ticket Dad buys the police station a new cruiser so it doesn't go on my record. When I'm late for school Mom makes a large donation to the school. I just wish that for once people would think I was capable of doing things on my own." He explained.

"That's not a good explanation." I said simply.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"That's not a good explanation. If you wanted to take care of things for yourself then you would have never wanted Rose to help you get into Julliard. If you wanted to do something on your own then you should have practiced and made the best possible audition tape for Julliard. Letting Rose get you into Julliard is not taking things in your own hands. You didn't get angry at her, but you got angry at me. Why?" I asked.

He was silent for a very long time and then he said "I had never thought about it that way. I don't really know why I got so mad but I want you to know that I was wrong. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. There's one more thing I came here to say."

"What's that Edward?" I asked.

"Thank you so much. You might have just stopped me from making the worst decision of my life." He said gratefully.

"Edward I have one more question. What caused your sudden change of heart?"

"I went and talked to Rose." He replied.

My heart stopped. What if she told Edward that I was in love with him?

"Oh yeah and what did she have to say?" I said nervously.

"She just told me why you were so against me pretending to be her baby's father." He said simply.

"And why is that?" I asked with my heart beating against my chest.

"Because you're-

**A/N: MWAHAHAAAAA. A very big cliffhanger for all of you who are still reading this. Reviews would be great but…I'm not going to ask you to review since I don't deserve them. I made you guys wait nearly six months for this chapter. So I'm not asking for anything. Except from **_**Only If You Wish It. **_**She has to review! **


	14. Dogs&Racecars&Shoes OH MY!

_"She just told me why you were so against me pretending to be her baby's father." He said simply._

_"And why is that?" I asked with my heart beating against my chest._

_"Because you're_ my best friend Bella. You don't want me to do anything stupid." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just smiled at him in response. "So, do you want to play some monopoly with me and Jake?" I asked.

"Jake's here?"

"Yeah, he came by. I was kind of upset when you left and Alice sent him over to cheer me up." I explained.

A pained expression crossed his face. "I'm really sorry. If I could go back and change it you know I would."

"I know. What's done is done. So do you want to be the dog or the shoe?" I asked.

"You know Jake will want to be the dog. What about the racecar?" He asked.

"Perfect I'll be the shoe."

We went downstairs and about the time we reached the living room Jake called "What took you so long Bells?"

"Jacky!" Edward called as he rounded the corner.

"Eddy" Jacob called as he jumped up and tackled Edward in a bear-hug.

I would never understand their relationship. When they first met it was clear to everyone that they hated each other. Then they went off with each other and everyone expected that one of them would come back with a bloody nose. Instead they came back joking and acted like best friends. Ever since then the only guy who could call Edward Eddy without getting punched in the face was Jake. Lucky for me Edward would never hit a girl.

After a few minutes of them wrestling in the floor I decided to break them up before they broke something.

When they had finally settled down we started to play the game. Usually I would be completely focused on the game. I'm very vicious when it comes to monopoly. Today I just couldn't focus. All I could think about was Emmett and Rosalie. I had to get them together. They both loved each other and they were about to have a baby and Emmett didn't even know.

Jake won the game, a fact that he made sure everyone was aware of. He was quite smug about the fact that he beat the queen of monopoly.

Since Jake was only sixteen his Dad was pretty strict about him being home by 10. So we had to say goodbye to him while the night was still young.

Edward walked him out while I sat on the couch. Soon he plopped down beside me.

"What's up Bella?" Edward asked.

"I just wish that Rose would tell Emmett about the baby. I know that he would be there for her and the baby."

"You don't know him that well Bella."

"Yes I do." And then I made a decision that I hoped wouldn't come back to bite me.

"Edward, I lied to you."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean that Emmett and I never really dated. He's in love with Rosalie and we thought that she might get jealous if she saw us together. " I omitted the part where I benefited from the plan.

A look of what seemed to be relief flashed across his face. Then he was quiet for a long time. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Now, we talk to Alice." I replied simply.

**A/N: This is a ****REALLY ****short chapter. It was pretty much a filler. I just had to get the story to a point that I could start rapping things up. I'm thinking that there should only be three maybe four more chapters. Then, I'm probably going to write a Jasper and Alice fic. I've had an idea floating around in my head for a while now. **

**So, review if you want. **


	15. The Talk

**A/N: This is the second update in one day. Can you tell how eager I am to get this story over with?**

"_Now, we talk to Alice." I replied simply._

Just as I turned to grab my phone, there was a knock at the door. I opened it already knowing who it was. Alice pranced into my living room and took a seat on the floor in front of the couch. I sat down next to Edward and we looked at her expectantly.

"What now?" He asked her.

"Now, we talk to Rosalie. We'll tell her about my visions and I'll tell her that I've seen her and Emmett together." Alice said.

"Have you?" I asked.

"Not exactly." She admitted sheepishly. "You know that my visions have been a little unreliable here lately. I know my brother and I know how much he loves her. He'll want to marry her and raise the baby. I don't need a vision to confirm that."

"So whose car are we taking?" Edward asked. He was clearly all for the plan but I wasn't so sure. I didn't like lying to Rosalie, especially after I had been so truthful with her before.

"Let's take yours. If we took Bella's we wouldn't get there until at least tomorrow. "Said Alice.

"That's if we made it at all." Edward said quite seriously. "Let's go."

So there I was, standing on Rosalie Hale's front door for the second time in one day. Alice knocked on the door and waited patiently for Rosalie to answer. Instead Jasper opened the door. He didn't look surprised to see her. Then I remembered that they were supposed to have gone on a date a few nights back. I felt horrible since I hadn't even asked Alice about it.

"Hello?" Jasper said. He's a man of very few words.

"We need to talk to Rosalie." Edward spoke up.

Jasper said nothing. Instead he opened the door wider and pointed up the stairs. Alice gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then she waltzed up the stairs like she knew where she was going. I guess her date went very well.

Alice knocked on a door on the second floor. Rosalie opened it and looked quite shocked to see three of us standing there. She opened her door and allowed us to enter her room.

Edward took a seat on her bed. I couldn't help thinking that he had obviously been there before. I sat on the floor and Alice just stood next to Rose.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked guessing that this wasn't just a social visit.

"You might want to sit down for this." Alice said.

Rosalie sat down on the bed next to Edward and looked at Alice expectantly.

"We need to talk about you and my brother." Alice said simply.

"You told her?" Rose snarled at Edward.

"No he didn't tell me" Rose then proceeded to give me a death glare that not even Edward could beat. "Neither did Bella." Alice said.

"Well then who told you?" Rose asked.

"No one told me. I saw it." Alice said simply.

Rosalie blushed a brighter shade of red than even I could.

"NO NO NO. I didn't see THAT. I had a vision." Alice explained clearly exasperated.

Rosalie snorted. Rosalie freaking Hale snorted. It wasn't even a feminine dainty snort.

"I can prove it. Just before we walked in you were about to go make a PB&J and drink a glass of milk. Then you changed your mind and decided to have a roast beef sandwich instead."

Rose looked quite shocked and then she said "So what does that have to do with Emmett and I?"

"I can't just sit here and let you keep my brother's child away from him. He loves you and you love him and before all of this happened I was going to be your maid of honor and plan your wedding. Then everything changed after that party. Marrying Emmett wasn't in your future. You were going to marry Edward."

I gasped. That's why Alice was so hell bent on getting me and Edward together. She was trying to make sure that Rose and Emmett ended up together. When I asked Alice if marrying Edward was in my future she said that she couldn't see the groom but she knew that the groom wasn't Edward.

"Listen Rosalie, I know that you think that Emmett is just some immature teenage boy, which he is most of the time, but he loves you and I know that he will love that baby just as much. All you have to do is tell him."

Rosalie looked at Alice and said "I don't want Emmett to think that he has to be with me now that I'm pregnant. I don't want to pressure him into anything."

"You won't be pressuring him into anything. He loves you. He's wanted to be with you since the day he laid eyes on you. Just give him a chance."

"Alright." Rose said.

"Really, you'll talk to him?" Alice asked clearly excited. Then a blank looked crossed her face and then just as soon as it appeared it was gone. Alice squealed and then tackled Rose into a hug. "So, what do you think about having white lilies in your bouquet?"

Rosalie just laughed and said "Lilies are great."

We left soon after so Rose could go talk to Emmett. Alice stayed behind to get some alone time with Jasper. That left me and Edward alone on the drive back to my house.

"So," Edward said as he pulled out of the Hale's driveway. "You never had feelings for Emmett? All of it was just a plan to get Rose and him together."

"Nope, Emmett's like a silly big brother. I could never have feelings for him. I know him too well."

Edward actually looked kind of disappointed. Which I didn't understand considering he wasn't exactly all aboard the "Bella and Emmett are dating" train.

"So how does it feel to be free of Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rose isn't actually that bad. We kind of came together over a shared experience." Edward explained.

"Oh yeah? And what experience is that?" I asked.

"Not today Bella, maybe some other time." Edward said. He was acting very strange today. There was hardly ever a time where Edward wouldn't answer my question.

"What is with you today Edward? Why won't you answer my question?" I asked as he parked his car in my driveway.

And then the unthinkable happened. Edward Anthony Cullen kissed me.

**A/N: Hehe. I think that this is the longest chapter to date. What'd you think? Next chapter will be a short little something with an epilogue attached. So review and you might get that FINAL chapter a little sooner… :D **


	16. The End

**A/N: Wow the end is here. I am going to FINALLY finish something. Honestly I thought that the only thing I would finish in my life was my life. This is the 3****rd**** update in one day. I just really want to be done with this story so here it is. **

_And then the unthinkable happened. Edward Anthony Cullen kissed me._

Then he said the stupidest thing possible. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He was actually blushing.

I on the other hand was red for a completely different reason. I was SO mad. The moment I've been dreaming about since second grade and he had to go and ruin it by apologizing. I couldn't even look at him I was so mad.

"Bella please look at me." He pleaded. I glanced in his direction. He looked pained. I didn't think that the kiss was painful at all but obviously, he felt differently.

"Bella I shouldn't have put you in this position. It's just that I've wanted to do that for so long and I just couldn't help myself. I don't want to mess up our friendship, it means everything to me. So can we please just forget that this ever happened?" He pleaded.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said "No we cannot just forget that this ever happened because I'm going to be replaying that moment in my head until the day I die surrounded by my 27 cats. So no we can't forget about it. Or at least I can't because I'm in love you Edward. I've loved you since Second grade and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. I'll stand by your side on your wedding day and try to act happy for you. I'll do everything that a best friend should but I'd just like to let you know how I feel."

After I spilled my guts to I was thoroughly humiliated so I opened the door to his stupid shiny Volvo got out and slammed it is his surprised face.

I went inside and slammed right into Charlie. He took one look at my face and then asked "What happened Bells?"

This was just great. Charlie chose this lovely moment to travel out of the land of the oblivious. All I could do what latch onto him and cry. I didn't cry for long because Charlie was stiff underneath me. He obviously didn't know what to do.

"Do I need to call Renee or do I need to go arrest someone?" He asked very seriously.

I couldn't help but smile. "Neither Dad. I'm just fine." Charlie looked shocked by my sudden change in mood but just nodded and walked to the living room.

I walked slowly up the stairs. I knew he'd be waiting for me but I really didn't want to talk to Edward about what I had just said. I felt stupid. I finally made it to my room and there he was standing right in front of my door. He pulled me into my room and closed the door behind me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you too."

Epilogue

Eight Months Later…

Edward and I have been dating since the day he told me that he loved me. We couldn't be happier and once we graduate, we're going to rent an apartment in Chicago while attending college. We still haven't told Charlie that we'll be living together.

Turns out that Rosalie knew that Edward was in love with me. That's the "experience" that they bonded over. They were both in love with someone that they thought would never feel the same way.

Emmett and Rosalie got married last month. I was her Maid of Honor and Alice planned the whole thing. She even had a bouquet of white lilies.

Yesterday Rosalie had her baby girl. They named her Anna Marie McCarty. Rose asked Alice and I to be the Anna's Godmothers. We of course accepted. Alice prefers the term Fairy Godmother better and we all think it suits her. Anna will be the best dressed baby in the sandbox.

Edward and I haven't exactly talked about getting married. Alice has the whole thing planned so there's really no need. We both know that we'll be together forever. I think that the only reason we'll ever get married is just to please Alice. And Charlie too.

Jasper and Alice are engaged. They're completely opposite but they balance each other out. We all know that they are made for each other.

You may ask, What about me? Well I am the happiest and luckiest girl in this world. I have a Greek God who says he's in love with me. How could I not be happy?

_**THE END **_

**A/N: It's all over folks. Tell me what you thought. If there's anything that I didn't tie up and you'd like to know what happened just leave it in a review or PM me. I'll get back to you either way. Here's a summary for that Alice and Jasper fic I mentioned before. I haven't planned it out yet so things might change but let me know if you think you'd like to read it or if you like the idea.**

_**Alice's parents think that she's crazy when she tells them about her visions. They decide to have her institutionalized so she runs away. She has a vision of a mysterious but gorgeous stranger who tries to steal her car. So she does what any normal girl would do and waits for him. When she begs him to take her with him, he agrees. What could possibly go wrong?**_

**The summary kind of sucks. It sounds a lot cooler in my head. Whatever. Review? :)**


End file.
